Sugar and SpiceVanxSora
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: VanxSora themes, Sora and Van start hanging out and becoming more then friends after Riku ditches Sora for some girl.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar and Spice and everything nice...That statement doesn't seem so nice anymore...~Sora~

Chapter 1: Sugar meeting Spice~ Sora meets Vanitas~

Sora sat on his bed, starring at the wall, he felt out of place again. Like he was missing something or someone, he put a hand on his chest. He couldn't quite figure out what that thing he was missing was, but it was beginning to get harder and harder to ignore. 'What is this empty feeling...' He sighed and tried to ignore it, there had to be something that he could do, even if he wasn't prepared for what might happen to him next the only thing he could do was at least try. He was staying alone now, in Traverse Town, he was working with Leon and the others to restore the worlds. It was all part of his job as the keyblader, or at least he held it to being his job. He wouldn't complain after all, he never did, the boy always tried way to hard to let it work that had to wonder what that feeling was, that empty feeling in his stomach, and chest. It was like he felt that someone he loved wasn't here, it wasn't Riku or Kairi, or any of his other friends so who was it. He just shook the thoughts out of his mind, he was starting college tomorrow and he had to be prepared for that, if he didn't well then he'd fail and have a few more problems. That was not something he needed, nor wanted with the way his life was. He closed his eyes, a dark fog seemed to flow over his room as he fell asleep. The fog settled on the bed next to him and as he shifted to roll over it faded, and it was like nothing was even there at all.

~Sora's Dream~The boy was on the island again, he was sleeping on the beach as he always had. Though it was late at night this time, and there was someone next to him. A face he couldn't make it, maybe because it was dark, he wasn't sure. He just wanted to know who it is, he snuggled closer to them yawning. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so he was trying to either wake up, or get the rest he could now. "Sora it's time to awaken...don't let your true power remain hidden...only you can save the world..." Sora groaned and nodded, rolling over trying to find something to cling to, instead he ended up falling off the bed."Ow!That hurt..." He rubbed the back of his head, and looked around his room, he would have to clean up his room later if he wanted to be able to walk around without falling over. It would not be smart for him if he did fall over after all, he did that from time to time. He was known as a klutz by his friends, Riku made a effort at bringing it up most of the time. More then Kairi of course, though she wasn't even here now so that would just leave him and Riku. "Better get up before Riku tries to drag me out of the house..."

Riku had done that to him before, not that he was happy about that, he wanted things to stop. Though sometimes he was aware that he was a bit to reckless. He didn't like school, it put him to sleep, but Riku had in a sense made him sign up for had lectured Sora for a hour how it was better then just working for the restoration committee for the rest of his life, not that he minded doing that. It was helping people and that was what Sora liked to do. He yawned and tried to slip into his clothes, they had uniforms they were supposed to wear. Even in college and he hated it, he didn't like them but what choice did he have. He grabbed a piece of toast, nibbling on it while he watched the water boil for his tea. He wouldn't take coffee today after all if he did he would be bouncing off the wall like no tomorrow. And Riku would get mad at him for dealing with that heard the knock on his door, and looked at it, it was probably Riku. He just yawned and opened the door rubbing his eyes, there was a familiar silver haired male looking at him. "Got up late again Sora? This is why I told you no more staying up late...hurry up we gotta go!" Riku didn't mind being late from time to time, but he had made a promise to Kairi while she was gone to make sure Sora got to school on time at least a few times. If he didn't well then Riku and Sora would both hear it when she got back. "Was playing a video game...lost track of the time. You said we had to go right Riku?" He grabbed the tea, and another piece of toast putting it into his mouth before he slipped his backpack on.

"Come on Riku! I'll race ya!" Sora swallowed the toast, and put the bottle that held the tea in his backpack, it wouldn't open up so he took off running. Knowing that Riku was chasing him, he skidded to avoid someone, and rounded the corner. The school was in sight, he was getting better at this racing Riku and not losing thing. Until he ran into someone, he fell back on his butt and looked up. "ow um Sorry about that you okay?" He was looking at a person with black hair, who as much as it shocked him looked kinda like him. The person didn't talk, but when he heard Riku behind him, he looked at him. "Sora why are you standing there come on" Sora looked back and the person he had ran into was gone. Like they had never been there to begin with."Oh uh I thought I ran into someone...but they aren't here now...weird..." Sora didn't know why he felt like he knew that person from somewhere or maybe someone. He just shook his head and took off after Riku, he could tell he was going to say something to tease him.

"Don't even say it Riku! You said we had to be there on time..." He skidded through the front doors and down the hall to his classroom, he was studying something about animals. He didn't really check what he had signed up for that was probably not the smartest idea. But it wasn't like Sora was that smart slipped into his seat, looking up to Riku who had followed in shortly behind him sitting down in the desk next to Sora's, they were usually like this. But for some reason something felt a little bit more tense, like something was wrong. Sora looked up to the front of the classroom. "Class today we have a new student...This is Vanitas..." Sora winced for some reason that name sounded familiar, almost like he had heard it before but from where. It was like he was the only one who was questioning that, even Riku wasn't. "Sit next to Sora...Sora stand up..." The boy stood up so fast he almost fell out of his seat. "sorry I'm up I'm up!" He looked at Riku who was probably thinking idiot right about now like he always looked to Vanitas as the boy sat down, he just shook his head for some reason it hurt.

He was looking in those blue eyes, there was something about him, like something mysterious that lured people in so he could snap at them. Or get them to do as he wanted them to do. "Hi! I'm Sora! Any questions just ask okay?" He smiled, and sat back down trying not to fall out of his seat or do something else foolish. He had a habit of doing that and didn't need to give another student a weird impression of him though he did that anyway knowing him. The boy just nodded and didn't say a word, he just sat down and looked out the window. Maybe he was one of those loner types like Riku, or maybe he was just a little weirder then couldn't place it but there was something about him, something off and just a little weird. Almost like he had seen him before and yet he didn't remember it all. The memories were there and then they weren't, did that mean that he had them and yet they might not be his. He just stuck his nose into his book and tried not to think about it. Eventually he got bored though, and while he was taking notes. He looked over the black haired boy meeting his eyes. It was like they flickered gold for a minute there, was that his imagination. He had to hope it was because if it wasn't then something was wrong here really really wrong.

"Mr. Hikari pay attention or it's another detention for you!" Sora hated detention, and in this college like school it was even worse. He had to clean the whole classroom last time, though the reason it was a mess was kinda his fault that time. Riku glared at Sora, and the black haired boy snickered as if he found this funny. " It's not funny!" Sora stood on the tip of his toes, and looked around, he might as well let things change. And now he wanted to understand what he was doing, he knew what he wanted. "Hikari get up here and solve this problem on the board...one more disturbance with you...and I'll give you more then just cleaning the classroom..."Sora sighed and walked up to the front of the classroom he hated to think that he might get in trouble because of the new kid. But he didn't like being made fun of lately, they had to understand that, and yet he could feel Riku glaring at his back. And now he also felt that Vanitas was looking at him, but he didn't want to look back and meet his eyes. It wouldn't be a good idea to do that, for some reason he was not sure what was going on. "That's right Mr. Hikari now sit down and not another peep out of you..." He was at least glad he had gotten the problem right, if he hadnt' well then he might have felt worse because of it.

"Don't trip Sora~" Vanitas spoke and then just turned to the window, he wondered how Sora would react the boy seemed way to hyper. And always one to jump to things, or get frustrated when people made fun of him. He was a joker, and he liked fun, but Sora had a habit of pretending to get offended when Riku or someone else made fun of him. He just looked at Vanitas, and put one of his hands to his eye, it was like he felt a certain pain behind it. But he just shook it off and looked at the clock, his stomach growled. He was hungry and lunch was still a hour or two away. He didn't want to wait that long, maybe on the way to his next class he'd sneak a snack like he always did. He kept them in his locker, since he barely ate much at breakfast cause he was always up sighed and tried to focus, ignoring his stomach growling. He was scribbling in the book, drawing a picture on the page. As he looked up, he saw Vanitas leaning over him looking at it. "The bell rang kid and your silver haired friend left..." Vanitas didn't care though, he was looking at the drawing of the keyblade and the wayfinder that Sora had drawn on the paper. He hadn't seem to been entirely focused when drawing it, so maybe someone else made him draw that. It looked a lot like one Vanitas had seen before.

"Oh Riku!" He jumped up and knocked his notebook to the floor, he just looked at it as if he hadn't noticed it at first."Oh come on! he had to do that again, always sneaking off where does he go?" Sora huffed and leaned down to gather his notebook, he felt a hand under his and looked up, it was Vanitas's hand he was helping him pick up the notebook. Sora's face turned bright red for some reason, and he just looked at him. "um thank you...You wanna eat lunch together since Riku ditched me again?" He was asking because well one Vanitas was new here, and it was the right thing to do, that and Riku would probably get jealous. He did that when Sora was hanging out with someone else, though Sora was always usually oblivious to it."I suppose..." He didn't look like he was too into the idea but he hadn't shot Sora down so it was at least a start. He was a lot like Riku though there was still more differences between Riku and Vanitas then most would see. Sora wondered if Riku would hang out with them next time, and maybe he could find out why he had left so fast. "Let's go! I have extra food in my locker if you want some! or there's going out to eat...we have the time!" Sora was acting all hyper like again, it was just something that he was and nothing could make him be anything different for very long, Riku had learned the hard way."Let's go out...it won't take us long~"

Vanitas dug into his pockets for his keys, he was always one for driving to school, though this time he had taken his bike. Instead of the car, since supposebly someone else was using the car, he didn't care. He liked the motorcycle and Sora wouldn't mind riding on it with him. "Oh so awesome~ is this custom made? Can we go now please!" Sora was jumping up and down looking over the motorcycle, he was happy about this. Maybe it was for the best that Riku had run off, and gone who knew where. "Yea calm down Kid." Vanitas tossed a helmet at Sora, causing the boy to have some of the wind knocked out of him. The kid was hyper and not weak, but he had moments where it seemed he was and this was one of those slipped the helmet on his head and waited for Vanitas to get on the back, after he did he sat behind him and looked around. "Hold on Kid..." He pulled Sora's arms to latch them around his waist. It might be awkward but it was better for Sora's first time on a bike, and he knew it was his first time because of the way the kid was clinging to him.

He had his head on Vanitas's back, almost against his shoulders. He was excited but he was also probably nervous. "Awesome! Let's go!" Sora gasped a bit when the bike lurched as Vanitas took off, Sora was now glad he was holding onto wondered what someone would say or think if they saw them though, to Sora it wouldn't bug him at all, but would it annoy Vanitas. He didn't want him to get mad, no he wanted to be friends with him. "You alright back there Kid?" Sora looked at Vanitas and smirked. "Just fine this is awesome!" He didn't know how to drive one of these things but at the least he knew what it felt like to be on one, even if it was with Vanitas a kid he had barely met. Some said Sora had no fear, and wasn't worried about the people he met, he was supposebly a bit too trusting according to Riku. But Sora ignored what Riku said half the time anyway didn't pulled to a stop, it was in front of a place he had eaten at when he first came here. They could get the food and then go eat somewhere, after all they had like a hour or more to waste before the next class started. "Let's get the food kid and then go eat somewhere else~"

He didn't want to go back to the school now he'd probably have to deal with Riku. Sora stepped off the bike and almost fell, landing with his face in Vanitas's chest. "Oh um I'm sorry...a bit shaky from the bike still I guess..." Sora took off the helmet and handed it to Vanitas, who attached it back to the bike."Let's go Sora enough with the worrying your stomach is growling so loud it's annoying." Vanitas had his moments and this was one of them, he just wanted to get the kid fed and then back to the school before class started. He didnt' need to get this kid's annoying silver haired friend/slave or whatever it was mad. Riku seemed to always be a annoying jerk, or at least that was Vanitas's first impression of him. Just by the way he had treated Sora and leaving the kid like that without another word. "Oh uh it is...heh skipped breakfast this morning...well actually only had some toast..." He laughed kinda nervous like and walked with Vanitas to get the food. He was not sure what he was thinking, but there was something going through his mind.

"What do you want Sora?" The boy looked over the menu and started naming off food, he usually had Riku with him but then he also usually didn't have munny which he handed to Vanitas for his food. He went to find a place to sit and wait, as he looked out the window. Vanitas had a feeling the kid was thinking about Riku again, that was annoying. If only he could get the kid to forget about Riku for now, and not worry about him. That silver haired idiot was not worth it, but Sora never listened to anyone, he couldn't and wouldn't leave a friend took the food and dropped the munny and turned to walk to Sora just as Riku and some girl walked in. Sora looked at them and waved to Riku. "Riku!" The silver haired male just looked at him and then ignored him, Sora tilted his head to the side he was confused at what had just happened. "Sora let's go...forget about Riku for now" Vanitas dragged Sora away, at this point Riku was not worth it.

"Yea okay! So where are we going to eat?" Sora didn't look back, though he couldn't help but think about Riku. Something did seem off about him, and though he wanted to know what had happened in there and why Riku hadn't talked to him."There's this hill that looks over the water...it'll be a nice place to eat..." He smirked, and walked to the back, putting the food in the little carrier thing that was on the bike. He handed Sora the helmet and climbed back onto the bike waiting for him. "Ooo that does sound nice let's go maybe next time we can go swimming!" He was still bouncing around, and jumped onto the bike clinging onto Vanitas again. He was tired, but at the same time he just wanted to eat before his stomach started eating at itself because of how starving he was. "Sora hold on tight..." Vanitas hadn't called him kid this time, he knew that Sora was already having a bad time today. With the whole Riku thing, though he wasn't saying that because he was being nice, no he did it because he had his own little motives with Sora as he did with everything and everyone else."Here we are kid~" He stopped the bike and watched Sora hop off of the bike, he was sitting on the grass looking up at the sky as Vanitas set out the food.

"It's so pretty here don't ya think Vanitas?" Sora helped set out the food, and nibbled on a piece of the bread. He seemed to be a bit distracted so Vanitas just nibbled on the other end of the bread till Sora noticed. He blushed and jumped back falling onto the grass again. "Vanitas?" He knew he was probably trying to do that to snap him out of his little thinking moment after all it did happen sometimes. "what you were spacing so I tried to snap you out of it? What you blushing for~" He smirked, and took a bite out of the chicken he got, and was just looking around. He wanted to find out what he would do from here, he might as well try to get some rest later. But that would have to wait when he got home, he didn't want to fall asleep again at school, Riku had hit him last time he had done that and he didn't know if he wanted to put up with this now or not. "Sora don't worry about it dude~ ya have more important things to think about got it?" Vanitas threw away the trash of the food, and put the leftovers away so Sora could take them home. For now they had to go back to school, Sora looked distracted, he couldn't think of anything other then the fact that Vanitas had been biting on the other side of the bread.

If he had kept being distracted what would Vanitas have done, they were two guys so kissing was odd between them. He was probably just teasing him Vanitas seemed to do that anything would really make much sense, they always had to do things on their own, he clung to Vanitas on the way back his stomach was happy with food in it. And as he went to sit down in his seat close to Riku, he saw the silver haired boy was watching him and Vanitas. "Hi Riku! what did you do at lunch?" He smiled, and was trying to act as if nothing happened and he hadn't been ignored. He just went and sat down before he began talking to Vanitas again waiting for the teacher to come into the classroom. He sighed and yawned, looking at the board, by the time the class was over he was already asleep. Riku shook Sora, and looked at him. "We have to go...come on!" He had homework to work on and so did Sora after him falling asleep in class again."But I wanted to hang out with Vanitas! Can I?" Sora didn't know why he was asking permission from Riku it wasn't like he needed to ask him anyway. Riku wasn't his mother or father, that was just the way it was. "I'll be home later~ I can work on my homework then Vanitas said he wanted to show me something."

Sora walked to Vanitas's side, and just moved closer to well the bike, he was going with Vanitas whether Riku liked it or not, it was better that he was with him. "So Vanitas can we stop by my house so I can drop my back pack off..." He didn't want to carry it around and he wanted to get there before Riku got back to the shared a similiar place to stay, and it was just that way. Sometimes things didn't work out the way they were supposed to, and he just wanted to do something good and less annoying. Maybe something fun that was what he was looking for and he hoped Vanitas could do that. "Let's go Sora!" Sora walked to his house dropping off his bag, and walking back to Vanitas jumping on the bike. He had heard something about them going to play games and he was happy about that. He wanted to go play now, and when they got there he jumped off of the bike and raced in. They spent hours playing and by the time Sora was exhausted, he just was curled up on Vanitas half asleep."Time to take you home..." He took Sora home and put the boy on his bed, covering him with the blanket. "See ya tomorrow kid don't worry about Riku..." He turned and walked out, making sure no one noticed him, he didn't need to deal with Riku getting mad and annoyed. Sora just rolled over, and fell back to sleep muttering about

Notes: End of this chapter, hehe~ Might add more based on reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~ a afterschool job being paid to play~ I mean decorate...I wonder who I should ask...-Sora thinking about a certain someone or something-

Chapter 2: Sora's afterschool job~

Sora opened his eyes, his bag was laying at his side and clothes were set out for him. Had Vanitas done that before he had gone home? Sora hadn't thought he would have, but the boy just crawled out of bed, Riku wasnt' here waking him up and yet he was up early. 'Why isn't Riku...' He heard the familiar knock on the door, and slipped into his clothes grabbing a piece of toast and his bag. "I'll be right there Riku!" He slipped into his shoes and quickly tied them, as he opened the door to see his friend standing there. "Let's go Sora can't be late." He just started to walk not really bothering to wait for Sora, that made the boy think something was really up with him but he wasn't about to bring it up. Riku had come to walk with him to school that was all that mattered to him now. "So where were you last night Riku?" Sora had just brought that up cause he wanted to know. Riku didn't act like it bugged him at all , no he just looked at Sora and kinda slapped Sora, though he made no move at all. "I was studying for the test today did you forget again?" Sora squeaked and looked at his book, his homework was done, and he had studied some but he had been distracted by Vanitas. Though if he told Riku that he knew he wouldn't like was like something going on between those two, whether it was hate or something else he had yet to understand. He just wanted his friends to stop fighting for once. "Yea I guess I did! Well hey I studied a little bit!" Sora huffed and walked ahead of Riku, knowing that the older male was having fun messing with him. And he was annoyed by it , but this was how they were, more like who they were right. "Isn't the dance soon Riku? Have you asked anyone?" Sora had seen a flyer for it just a few days ago, and again yesterday.

He hadn't asked anyone, he could ask Kairi, Roxas probably had Namine. He had no idea who the others were going with , Riku had probably asked that girl he was with probably left only Sora without a date, which he didn't care really but still he knew Riku would tease him about it. Maybe he could ask one of the girls, they were always talking to him, so one of them had to be available. He would ask them before class started, and just hope that it went well, if they said yes he would be happier, since he was never really sad in his life. He didn't like to be that way nor did he think there was ever any time to be sad. "Yea I asked someone and knowing you Sora you haven't...good luck finding someone now..." though he didn't really have to wish Sora luck, he always got someone even if it was this late. He was just that cute, and people always liked him for that reason."Heh I can find someone...and well even if I don't at least going to the dance will be fun!" He smiled, and skipped ahead licking some of the toast off of his lips. He heard a familiar bike and turned to see Vanitas. "Plotting about the dance are ya?" Vanitas hadn't planned on going, but he might as well, he had been asked by someone and had texted her yes earlier.

Though he had the feeling she was bouncing up and down where she was now because he had told her he would go. As much as a loner he was, he wanted to go only because Sora was going probably. He wanted to keep an eye on him and hope that he didn't get into that much trouble."Yea did ya ask someone Vanitas? knowing you already have someone to like Riku does..." Sora sounded a bit bleh about that for a moment, but that was soon gone. "Oh uh yea...Some Senior asked me..." Sora's eyes widened and looked at him, he was shocked by that. "a Senior asked you, I knew they liked you but wow..." He was just not sure now, he had someone he would ask and all he could was hope they said yes, and actually would go with him. If something else happened he would just suck it up and not care right, he didn't mind anything bad happening to him, he never had. "You'll find one Sora just be patient...now come on we gotta go. You have to pass that test!" Riku grabbed onto Sora, and dragged him away, glaring at Vanitas when Sora couldnt' see him.'I don't like him...' Riku was thinking to himself, but he wouldn't let it show on his face to Sora, no just to Vanitas. It was better if the brown haired male remained oblivious to all of this. "Ah Riku but I wanna talk to Vanitas! I'll pass the test just you wait and see! Bye Vanitas!"

Sora vanished into the building with Riku, pulling away from Riku once they were in the classroom. He spotted the girl he wanted to ask, and skipped over to her. "Hey Akiko...I wondered if ya want to go to the dance with me?" He smiled at her, and then as Riku looked over he was bouncing up and down, probably because she said yes. As Sora jumped back to his seat, Riku watched them they were mouthing something and laughing at Sora probably.'that boy...he's gonna get himself hurt...' Sora just started scribbling on a piece of paper, he was so excited, he couldn't wait for the dance. Though only he seemed to have no clue what was awaiting him. He was given the test, and tried his best just looking at it, he was doing so far so good. "Class bring your tests up to the front and Sora I want to talk to you..." Sora didn't like the sound of that but he brought her his test, and waited till the others had left. "Well all of our decoration committee had to quit at the last minute, and you said you wanted to help before didn't you. You don't have to decorate much just finish it." She smiled and put the tests in a pile before she stood up."Sora be careful alright..." She handed him the key to the gym where it was, and the other key to the storage room where the rest of the decorations were. "I'll be alright. Thank's Teach!" He raced out of the room, he was going to set it up after all he had his lunch period free cause Riku was busy. "Hey Sora where you going in such a hurry?"

He was trying to move, but Vanitas blocked his path. "Oh the teacher asked me to set up the gym for the dance...it's almost done but she said that the committee had to quit and couldn't finish it." He was not sure if he was being used, but then he also wasn't thinking about. He didn't want to, no he just wanted to help them out as he always did."Ah well you shouldn't have to do that alone..." Vanitas sighed and took the keys from Sora, unlocking the door. He would pick up the box, and just put it on his shoulders. He didn't know why he was helping, it should be Riku doing this, but no he was too busy these days with his girlfriend. And Vanitas didn't like that girl Sora had asked, did she have something to do with this, cause they hadn't said anything about having to quit when he overheard them yesterday. And now all of a sudden they had to, were they messing with Sora. Vanitas did that, but that was Vanitas, and Sora never minded when he did it. What would happen if he did mind it this time."You know you don't have to help me..." Sora didn't like making others help him when he could do it himself but it was like Vanitas had himself set on it. Or maybe he had nothing better to do at this point in time, he had seen people like that. "Don't worry about it Sora let's go!" Vanitas just walked ahead of Sora throwing the keys at him. "Oh uh yea okay!" Sora walked after Vanitas, running a bit to catch up with him, even though he was a bit concerned about this. What would they say that someone was helping him, the Teacher probably wouldn't opened the door to the gym and looked at the stars, he was already thinking over how to finish. He had the plans and would put what they wanted, as he grabbed a paint brush and scurried to the mural in the back of the gym. The paper it was done on was being held on tight.

And all he knew was that he started painting smiling the whole time. He didn't know what made him want to work on this. The dance was tomorrow and he was already mostly prepared for it, now it was just to finish this place as much as he felt odd being here."Well I'm done! Are you?" He looked to Vanitas and liked how it was going, he was covered in paint, and would have to take a good bath when he got him. But he was happy how it had turned out. "Let's go home!" They had been here most of the day of school finishing it, now he had to go home and work on his homework which Riku had probably left for him. "I'll take ya home kid after we put this stuff away" Vanitas picked up the box and started to take it back as Sora was putting the paint away. Vanitas had been putting the stuff in the room when he heard a crash from the room Sora was in. He peeked into the room and looked at him."Stay away from Kairi kid...We know ya have a crush on her too bad I got to her first!" The man shoved Sora to the ground, and Sora just sat there waiting for him to leave. Vanitas moved to Sora and pulled the kid off the ground. "Let's take you home Kiddo..." Sora smiled and nodded like nothing had happened at all, he was just going to take him home and wonder what happened next. "Thanks for the help Today Vanitas..." Sora sat on the bike, and held onto Vanitas, just looking around. He didn't know why he felt like something was wrong, Kairi had distanced herself awhile ago. And now Riku was, he hated it but he wouldn't comment he never did. He knew friends grew apart but he had never thought they would had thought they would be friends forever...maybe it was just his imagination, they were still his friends they just had things to deal with on their own. "Sora don't think too much...it's not good for you." Vanitas had stopped the bike outside Sora's house and he had flicked his forehead.

"Hey what was that for!" Sora put his hands on his forehead, he laughed though even if inside he felt different. Like maybe he wanted to break before this got started and got worse. "Better get inside Kid I'll see ya tomorrow!" Vanitas left Sora outside and just zoomed away down the street, he was going to get home before he got in trouble. Though he didn't care, he had to get his suit and stuff ready for tomorrow, and also finish his dropped his bag by the kitchen table pulling out his homework, he hated it, and he still had to eat, watch his movie and take a bath. If he didn't he would be messy for tomorrow and plus he still had paint on certain part of his body. And that was just the way it was, nothing was going to work out that well was it. "Tomorrow is gonna be so awesome..." He put his homework down and yawned slipping out of his shirt and shorts to go take a was tired, and yet he knew he had to get ready to take a bath, he slipped into the water, and stared at the little ducky that was sitting there. He remembered playing with Riku as a child, and then Kairi when she showed up on the island. "What happened to us..." He knew his suit was set out, Riku had probably taken care of it, cause he always did. "Ugh gotta get out!" He sighed and climbed out of the tub only slipping into his boxers,and yawned crawling into the bed, he was tired and didn't want to deal with this.

~Sora's Dream~

Sora was standing in the gym, holding onto the paint can, Riku, Vanitas and Kairi were looking at him. And he didn't know what to do, as he grabbed on Vanitas, the ground fell out beneath him and he screamed waking up covered in a cold sweat.

~End of Dream~

"Vanitas...what was that...?"He just sighed and wondered what he was going to do, the sun was shining into the room he had to get up and take the keys back to the school. He would just give them back later, since he had left the keys to the gym in the teacher's classroom. He heard a knock on his window and looked up to see Riku, Sora opened the window and crawled back into the bed. "What are ya doing here Riku it's the weekend there's no school..." He knew he had to put up with this but at times things happened as they always did. "Came to wake ya up...we have to get ya prepared for the dance remember?" Riku had said they would go together even if he didn't know what he was supposed to do.~Later that day, just before the dance~Sora stood outside the house waiting for that girl, he had knocked on her door. And was waiting, when her parents came back down. "Oh sorry she left already had another date..." Sora looked at her, and just smiled before he turned to walk away. "thanks anyway bye!" He just walked towards the dance, he knew he would go, even if she wasn't there. He wouldnt' show any reaction, he had been stood up well that was nothing new to him. He watched Vanitas and his date go past on his bike and Sora just waved before he kept on walking. He didn't want to show that he was sad, maybe she was there. And that had just been a trick, he walked into the doors, and looked around she was standing right there with someone else. And he just smiled and waved at her."So you decided to show Sora? Haha idiot did you really think I would go the dance with you..." She dropped her cup of juice on Sora, acting like she fell. And she just stood there and smiled before he turned to run off, almost running into Vanitas. He didn't act like anything was really wrong, but he was gone hiding in the bathroom cleaning off the juice. 'It's not bad Sora...you probably already knew...just act like it doesn't matter as you do with everything else...' Vanitas was looking after Sora, and then to Riku neither of them were happy about what they had just seen but they shouldn't cause a fight here.

"You know he did all of this...decorated this dance...not for himself but for you and Kairi, and everyone else...you are a true bitch..." Vanitas just turned and walked away with her, bringing his date with him. "Look I'm going to check on Sora can you wait here?" She nodded and sat down to wait for him, after all she understood. Vanitas walked into the bathroom just in time to see Sora run into one of the stalls to hide maybe. No Sora wasnt' hiding exactly, but Vanitas shoved the door open even if Sora was holding his weight against it."shouldn't let her get to you kid...She's not worth it..." Sora had a lighter in his hand and had burned something, before tossing it in the toilet. He just nodded, and stood up , he was acting like it was nothing as he always had. He never complained, not once inspite of all that had happened to him. "Let's go Vanitas" He smiled and skipped back out, though in his mind he was like well that didn't bug me right. He just wanted to go home, the dance seemed to take forever. Sora had found someone though, he was sitting there and Kairi had approached. "Come on Sora let's dance!" She dragged him onto the dance floor, and he just smiled. She was trying to cheer him up and dancing with her was fun, he had done it as a kid."That was so fun!" Sora was skipping around as they walked out of the dance he was hyper, and Kairi was with him, he was not sure what to think. Her dad was taking her home, and Sora would probably walk home on his own. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he waved to Vanitas. "I'll see ya later gonna walk home!"

Sora waved and raced away, he didn't know why he felt like he should, he felt as if someone was watching him. "do you think he's alright?" Kairi asked looking to Riku and Vanitas, they both just shook there head as if they didn't know. As he turned in the alley to get home, it got more and more stopped hearing voices behind him as he felt a fist collide with his face, he slammed into the wall and was rubbing his face. "Told ya to stay away from Kairi you brat!" He winced, but didn't cry out, he wouldn't. The pain was not that bad, and he felt a hand wrap around his throat. All he could do was look at them through his bruised and black eye. "Think first boy...she's mine..." Sora clawed at his hands, and the man dropped him, kicking him again before walking away with his friends. Sora tried to force himself up but his body wouldn't figured no one would find him here, and maybe it was for the best.

~Back with Vanitas and the others~

Kairi had called both Riku and Vanitas, she hadn't seen Sora and he should have beaten them home but he wasnt' there. "I can't find Sora...have you seen him? I know he gets distracted but this isn't like him..." Vanitas and Riku hadn't seen Sora, and Vanitas grabbed his keys. "I'm gonna go find him I'll check around the area near the dance...Riku you take the park we will find him stay at his house Kairi!" Vanitas hung up the phone and slammed the door behind him, getting on the bike. "Where are you Sora..."The boy was off after the dance it was obvious but would he have really done something stupid, no that wasn't like Sora.


End file.
